Lab Experiment 01
by Moderne K
Summary: The Titans come across a girl being held in a lab. The girl has odd powers, and cannot remember her past. Is she friend or foe? And who is the boy in the mask. R&R!
1. Captured

**Chapter 1**

**Captured**

The day started out normal. Robin was studying all his information on Slade. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Game Station, and Raven and Starfire were in Raven's room levatating around her crystal ball. They chanted the words: ''Azarath Metrion Zynthos" All of a sudden, they were sucked into the crystal ball. They suddenly were on an abandoned street corner. it was raining, but they did not feel it.

"Raven?" Starfire said "The sky is leaking, but I do not feel it. Is this normal?" Before Raven could answer, a small girl, who only looked about ten years old, walked by them. She had long, flowing pink hair and bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirtand beige parachute pants with gray sneakers. She had a black back pack on and was holding an umbrella over her head. A black van with no winows in the back pulled up beside her. The girl looked up curiousely at the van. Two men wearing all black and a black ski masks jumped out of the back of the van. One held her so she would not get away and before she could scream, the other one put a wet cloth in her mouth and around her head. Her back pack was ripped off her and her umbrella fell to the ground. She struggled to get free but the men held on tight. Starfire yelled: "Let her go!" She fired one of her starbolts at them, but it faded through them and hit the ground. The men picked up the girl and put her in the truck, closed the door, and drove away.

"Raven..." Starfire said "What just happened? My starbolts went right through them. Are they. . . Ghosts?"

"No." Raven said. She walked towards the 'BUS STOP' sign and reached out for it. Her hand fazed through it. Starfire gasped "It seems that we aren't even it our world." She looked at Starfire. "We're in a memory. Someone is in pain and calling for help and she's reached us first. We need to help her."

"Then we should leave and tell Robin and the others!"

"Yes," Raven said "we should. But first, we should follow that van and find out where they are taking her."

"Agreed." Starfire said. They flew in the direction that the van went.


	2. The Experiment

**Chapter 2**

**The Experiment**

It was night, maybe around 10:00. Raven and starfire had told the others what they had seen and the exact whereabouts of the young girl they saw. The whole team was stationed in the front of the lab, hiding behind ridges of rock. The building was huge, at least five stories tall. Robin waved his hand at the others, signaling for them to move out. Starfire shot the two guards with her starbolts and knocked them unconcious. They walked in the entrance with no problem. They walked along a narrow white hallway that had no doors on either sides.

"Dude," Beast Boy said quietly. "This place is huge, how are we ever going to find where that little girl is be- " Robin had stopped.

"Ow! What did you-''

"Dead end..."

"What do you mean: 'dead end'!"Cyborg said. ''There aren't any doors in this stupid building?'' Raven walked up to the end of the hallway and examined the wall. She pointed to something. They all looked at it very close. Etched in the wall was:** Experiment 01. **

Raven put both hands on the door and pushed. The door slid up and revealed a very large room. It seemed at least 50 feet tall.

"You mean to tell me that thereis only one room in-'' Cyborg stopped talking when he saw what was in the room. It was filled with computers and odd machined that were measuring some kind of pulsations. What made them all freeze was what was in the middle of the room. A thirty-foot tall glass diamond that was filled with blue water was suspended about twenty feet from the ceiling. It was roughly ten feet wide. The base of the diamond was surrounded by computers and more machines with huge wires that connected with the other computers and machines that were stationed around the room. Inside the glass diamond hung a very skinny girl that looked like she was about sixteen.

She wore a golden colored metal tank-top-thing that only covered her chest and upper back. And skin-tight pants that went up underneath the metal shirt. Sharp metal shoulder pads were also attached to it. Her arms were held up by something black, that vaguely resembled Cyborg's sonic cannon, that covered her wrists and hands. Her legs were floating freely. The wires hooked up to the odd machines and computers that were around the base of the diamond. Large white wings were on her back and were held up by thin wires that went inside of her. Around her neck was a thick, leather collar. Her head and hair floated and drifted in the water. Her light brown hair was short and went only to her chin, maybe a bit longer. A metal strip covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose. Her mouth was slightly open. She seemed to be unconcious.

They all stepped in the room and got closer to the girl. Robin walked up to the computer thet was directly in front of the girl and messed with it. He brought up a file and scrolled through it.

''The girl's name is Reika. '' He said ''She is the first in the line of many of the _Hanson Experiments_. Experiments in which are tested on humans to see if a man-made humanoid can be created and function properly.'' Everyone exept Robin gasped. "The tests they perform are horrible. It says that this one was given a dangerous chemical that was injected into her that made her skin invulnarable to any thing. . . Fire, bullets, swords, knives, and acid. It doesn't say how she got the wings though. . ." He scrolled through the rest of the file.

While the others watched Robin, Raven walked to the front of the diamond, without anyone noticing, and placed her hand on the glass. She heard a voice echo inside her head: _. . I am in so much pain. . o much pain. . You have to . . ave to..Release. . lease. . . . The seal. . . eal. . . _

"HEY,'' A voice shouted," What are you kids doing in here?" He held up a walkie-talkie and said: "Security Breach. . I repeat, SECURITY BREACH! Eleven armored guards walked in and started firing at the team. "NOOOOOOOOOO! You idiots! Do you know how much data is on those computers? And you might harm the experiment! Hand-to-hand!" They stopped firing and started fighting and were quickely defeated. The man with the walkie-talkie came running at them. Raven used her powers and flung him across the room and hit a large machined under the diamond. Electricity cracked all around the room. Reika opened her pupilless blue eyes, but since her eyes were covered by the visor, no one noticed. The glass diamond shattered and the blue water rushed out onto the floor. The machines all shut down from the water.

Reika still hung there by her shackles. More men came in and were about to attack the team when suddenly, they stopped and looked up at Reika. She arched her back, tilted her head up, and opened her mouth. She let out a soft moan.

The man with the walkie-talkie stood up and was speechless.

"Zero-one. . . . i-is. . awake?" He said. Reika opened her mouth much wider and let out an ear-shattering scream. But, yet it was not a real scream. They could not hear it with their ears. It was like she was screaming inside each of their heads. She rapidly flapped her wings untill all the wires were ripped out. She continued screaming and thrashing until the shackles came loose. Bright, yellow auras surrounded

her fists as she held them out. She started firing them like a gun. She flew until she felt a wall. She backed up and shot at the wall. When the smoke cleared, Reika flew out of the building and in to the cold night.


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3**

**Realization**

The room I awoke in today was stragely familiar. Anime posters covered the walls. I sat up. A purple down comforter covered my legs. I noticed that I was wearing a strange outfit. I had on a golden-colored metal belly-shirt-thing with holes in the back to make space for my wings and tight, black pants that went around my feet and under my shirt and strapped around my shoulders. Kind of like a bathing suit with legs that go around your feet, but made out of a soft material. I got out of bed and stood up. The floor was covered in feathers that I had shed in my sleep. I quietly walked over to the closet and slowly opened it up. I found a pair of baggy blue jeans and a belt. I put the belt as tight as it could go. It was still a little big , but it was better than nothing. I found a pair of small black boots without a high heel that went a little bit past my ankle. I put them on and slipped the jeans over them. I reached for the doorknob. As soon as I had turned the knob and opened the door, a girl entered the hall. She stood in the hall, staring at me. She screamed. A older lady ran up the stairs. Her face was so familiar...

The second she saw me, she froze. The lady said, "What. . . no. . i-it can't be. . NO. . . GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FREAK! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The lady ran at me. She punched me square in the jaw. I fell to my knees. When I raised my head again, I felt my face grow hot. Shebacked down the stairs and almost fell backward. She suddenly rose into the air and slammed against the wall, close to the ceiling, and fell down onto the floor. The girl I saw before ran to her mother. She turned around and glared at me. She shoved me backward.

"Go away! Do you realize what you've done? Get out!"

That little twit made me so angry. I held my fist out and pointed it at her. A yellow aura surrounded my fist and a laser shot out. There was a huge explosion. I felt warm liquid splatter on me. When the smoke cleared, I saw that there was a gigantic hole in the side of the house. _It was. . . So familliar. . . _Blood streaked the walls, floors, and ceiling. The girl was nowhere to be found. I flew out through the hole. The wind beckoned me. I flew above a busy road, people looked up and pointed. I looked behind me and saw a few feathers come loose. _Who or what was I? I am a friek, just like that old hag said. . . A FRIEK! _Tears streamed from my face and dropped to the streets below. Two cars exploded beneath me. Tears streamed from my face. _What is happening to me? Why do weird things happen when I... feel?_

I averted my gaze downward. I saw a very large red brick building below me. I noticed there was a football field in the back. I dedided this seemed like a good place to land. As I flew between the field goal posts, I noticed people stopped on the track that went around the field, all staring at me. They were all in uniform. I hadn't noticed them before. The people that were on the track looked about my age. They all looked so familiar, as if I had seen them in a dream long ago. They started to whisper. A teacher ran across the field as she was talking in her walkie-talkie. I decided not to stick around. As I ran off the field, I heard her scream into her radio: "There's a girl here that looks dangerous! She's headed for the school! Go into a complete lockdown!"I flew over the school very close to the roof. As I did, I blinked and saw right through the roof. I saw that people inside the classrooms were trying to hide from me. I felt their color, I could hear their breathing. I tilted my wings up toward the sky and flew away. They didn't want me here, just like everyone else.

I flew until I was tired. The land had changed; all I could see below me was great big squares below me that looked like giant pachedquilts. I landed in a stream and washed the blood off of me. I looked at my reflection. A pale, skinny girl with short light brown hair and. . . A metal visor! How could I see if I had metal over my eyes? I tore the visor off my face and opened my eyes. It was amazing! It was like I had been blind and all of a sudden, I could see! I saw brilliant colors and fine details on everything that i looked at. I looked back at my reflection in the water. My eyes were pale blue and had no pupil. I also saw that I was wearing a thick leather collar. I wrapped my fingers around the front and pulled it up to try to get it over my head, but it was just the right size to where it would not fit over my forehead. I looked at my reflection again. That was not me. I did not look like that. . . But it was. I struck the water with my fist and walked in the meadow until I couldn't walk any further. I sat down in a patch of clovers near a large rock. I was very tired. I curled my wings around the parts of me that were exposed to the air, and leaned up against the rock. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep. I dreemed a dream very familliar to me. Even though I could not remember anything that happened before this morning, I knew I had this dream before. . . .


	4. The Dream

**Chapter 4**

**The Dream**

_I was in a white hallway with no doors. I don't remember how I got there, and I really didn't seem to care. I started to walk down the hall. It was very long and it took my ages to reach the end. At the end of the hallway, there was one large door. I tried to push it open but I could not. I became angry. I easily focused my anger on the door and it slid open. It did not explode. I walked into the room. There were computers and wires everywhere. They seemed to be measuring some sort of pulsations, but in the center of the room was a glass diamond filled with water. Inside the diamond was a frail-looking girl with large wings and being held up by wires. She wore the same thing I did. I walked up to the diamond and placed my hand on it. It was cold. As cold as death. The cold raced through my body and stung terrible. _

_I took my hand off of the diamond. The lights went out and the diamond glowed green. The floor and all the walls were gone, it was just black nothing. The white angelic wings on the girl turned black and bat-like. In one swift movement, the girl's visor shot off, the diamond shattered, and the frail girl was holding me up by my neck with one hand. I looked into her eyes. They were a deep crimson. She also had on a collar, like mine. Everything about her screamed death. I could not breath. I tried desperately to break loose from her grip, but she held on tight. Despite her being so thin and frail-looking, she was quite strong. My body collapsed from the lack of air I was getting, but my eyes remained open and I saw her smile. She lowered me down to her eye level._

_"Realize your full potential!" Her words were cold. She threw me backwards and everything faded away._

-------------------------------------------------------------

I was back in the field where I had fallen asleep. It was early morning.

"The ones that saved me," I spoke aloud to myself "I must find them" I stood and spread my wings. I was lifted into the air and let my instincs tell me what direction to go. I soon came to a bridge and rested on the very top, looking at a giant body of water. I turned around and saw a smaller one. It had an Island in the middle of it. This was where I was to go.


End file.
